luckandlogic_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Rules
Some information you need to get a basic understanding of this game. Judge Your Logic Victory Conditions *Keep destroying your opponent's Gates. If all six Gates your opponent own are destroyed, you win the game. *You also win the game if your opponent has two face-down cards removed from play caused by deck refresh. Deck Construction Rules *50 cards in Main Deck **These cards must have white-colored back. **You may bring up to 4 copies of a card with the same name. **You must bring exactly 8 Paradox cards. *10 cards in Gate Deck **These cards must have grey-colored back. **You may bring up to 2 cards with the same Gate Number. Card Types and How to Read Them In Luck and Logic, there are three types of cards included in Main Deck, and one type used in Gate Deck. Cards Belong in Main Deck Member Card Members are characters aiding players in battle. They are used to protect the player's Gates. There are three types of Member: *Logicalist: Humans of Septpia with the ability to Trans with Foreigners. *Foreigner: Travelers from other worlds. *TranceUnion: Trans form between Logicalists and Foreigners. Tactics Card You can play Tactics cards from your hand during Logic Definition. Their effects vary, but all of them can grant advantages in battle. Paradox Card Paradox is another type of cards that you can play from your hand during Logic Definition. They are considered to be powerful as they can change the rules during battle. Cards Belong in Gate Deck Gate Card Six Gate cards are placed face-down on the play area at the start of the game. When a Gate is destroyed, turn it face-up and it's effect is activated. The effect of 6th flipped Gate card cannot be activated since you've already lost the game when that Gate was destroyed. How to Read the Cards #The card's name. For a Member card, the combination of its title and name is considered as that card's name. #Member card's title. Might be referenced in texts. #Member card's name. Might be referenced in texts. #'Contractor'. The name of Foreigner tranced inside the TranceUnion. Might be referenced in texts. Even if the Contractor's name is different, you may still trance. #'Level', the minimum level required to play the card. #'Territory'. The amount of Gates needed when you play this card. #'Cost', the amount you need to pay from stock to play the card. #The card's Power. You win the battle if the Power of your cards is higher than your opponent's. #'Aura' is the card's spiritual energy. You win the battle if you have more Aura icons on the field. #The card's limit. You can do Logic Definition any number of times up to the amount written here. #The card's logic, the effect that this card is giving to the Member in battle when this card enters the Battle Zone. #'Flavor text' #'Text', or the effect of the card. #The world the character belongs to. #'Trait' is the property of the card. Might be referenced in texts. #The color of the card. You have more advantage if you have more cards with the same color in your deck. #'Paradox Rule', or the law of the Paradox Zone. You can change the win condition of battles. #'Gate Number'. Abilities and Icons Overview Card State Playmat Overview and Card Placement #'Deck' #'Hand' #'Circle'. There are 6 circles in total. Each circle is occupied by a face-down Gate. When you play a Member, place it on top of a Gate. If a Gate is destroyed, turn it face-up. #'Field'. All six circles together are called field. #'Level Zone'. The total of face-up cards here is the level of the player. However, at the very first turn of the first player, that player puts the card here face-down. *When your total level is five or more, you may exchange one card from your hand with one of these cards. #'Stock Zone'. The player's stock. The cards are put here face-down. You can't change the order of these cards. #'Battle Zone'. During battle, the card with Logic that you used is put face-up horizontally. When you use more than one card, arrange them in line so they can be easily recognized. #'Intercept Zone'. During battle, intercepting Member is put here face-up. When you use more than one card, arrange them in line so they can be easily recognized. #'Paradox Zone'. During battle, when you use a Paradox card, put it here face-up. If your opponent does not cancel it, the effect takes place during that turn. #'Drop Zone'. Used cards are piled here face-up. #'Remove Zone'. Unused Gate cards from the start of the game are put here face-down. When you refresh your deck, put the top card of your deck here face-down. Both players can't see the cards put here. Battle Preparation Game Progression #'Stand Phase': Put all cards in Rest position to Stand. #'Draw Phase': Draw 2 cards, then put the top card of your deck into your Stock face-up. #'Level Phase': You may place one card from your hand into your Level Zone face-up. The first player put the card face-down during his or her first turn. If you have five or more cards in your Level Zone, you may swap one card in your hand with one card in here. #'Main Phase': You may do six kinds of actions any number of times in any order. #'Battle Phase' #'End Phase': Discard all Paradox cards on the field and all "during this turn" abilities end. Details Regarding Main Phase *'Sortie a Member'. You may place Members onto the field as long as their level is the same as or lower than your level. Put the Member on top of a territory in Stand position. *'Move your Members'. You may move your Members from one circle to another. However, that card's position does not change. *'Trance' (once per turn). As long as you have fulfilled the requirement, you may overlap a Logicalist and a Foreigner as a soul and sortie a TranceUnion from your hand or deck onto them. The attacking TranceUnion gains +1000 POWER for each card in its soul. *'Logic Drive' (once per turn). This is a special ability which can only be used by a TranceUnion with a soul. Even if you have multiple TranceUnions on the field, you still can only use one Logic Drive per turn. *'Use a Member's activated abilities'. Details Regarding Battle Phase #'Battle Declaration step': Rest a standing Member, then choose an opponent's circle and attack it. If there's a Member on that circle, proceed to (2). If there isn't, destroy the Gate. Gate in the back row can only be attacked if the Gate in front of it has been destroyed. When a Gate is destroyed, flip it face-up. #'Intercept step': Attacked player may choose Members from other circle (even if it's Rest) and move them to the Intercept Zone. The player can power up attacked Members' POWER with Logic. #'Logic Definition step': ##If the amount of cards in the Battle Zone is less than the attacked Member's Limit, that Member's player may use either of two Logic Definitions. ###Place a card onto the Battle Zone from your hand ###Rest one card in your Level Zone, then draw a card (this is called "Level Boost") and place one card from your hand onto the Battle Zone. ##If the amount of cards in the Battle Zone is less than the attacking Member's Limit, that Member's player do the same. ##Until both players pass, repeat those process until they reach both Members' Limit. #'Result step': ##If there are no cards in the Battle Zone or Paradox Zone, compare the Members' POWER. If the POWER of attacking Member is the same as or greater than the attacked Member, the attacking Member wins. ##If there are cards in the Battle Zone or Paradox Zone, compare the Members' Aura. If the Aura of attacking Member is the same as or greater than the attacked Member, the attacking Member wins.This only applies when a Paradox is played. ##If the attacked Member loses, send that card and its soul into the Stock face-down. ##If the attacking Member loses, nothing happens. #'End of Battle step': Discard all cards on the Battle Zone and Intercept Zone. Only Paradox cards stay on the Paradox Zone. If you have other Members able to attack, back to step one. About Logic Definition Types of Logic *'Power Logic:' Increase Member's Power. *'Aura Logic:' Increase Member's Aura. *'Limit Logic:' Increase Member's Limit. *'Tactics Logic:' Effects written on Tactics cards. Various effects may take place. *'Paradox Logic:' Based on the description of the Paradox card that you use, you can change the win condition. Depending on the text, additional effects may take place. About Level Boost About Paradox Logic About Deck Refresh